Prior art methods of packaging clothing articles for hanging display typically include a single hanger and a header card and/or hanging tab which is attached to the clothing article and/or hanger for hanging on a display rack. At present, there is no hanger system for displaying two or more clothing articles on multiple hangers for hanging on a display rack.
There remains a need for a hanging package display unit for displaying multiple units of various clothing articles, such as underwear, blouses and slacks, shirt and pants, women's pants suits and the like. The display unit would include two or more hangers connected to each other by a surrounding packaging card having advertising and/or display indicia thereon.